


Svatební oznámení

by EmmaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wedding Planning
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaPrince/pseuds/EmmaPrince
Summary: Harry a Severus vybírají motto ke svému svatebnímu oznámení.





	Svatební oznámení

**Author's Note:**

> Moje první kraťoučká povídka, je to spíše rozhovor, žádné detaily.  
> Bratr se nedávno ženil a ukazoval mi, z čeho vybírají motta ke svatbě. Zděsila jsem se výběrem a představila jsem si, co by na to asi řekl Severus s Harrym, pokud by se měli brát a toto vzniklo. xD  
> Doufám, že se bude alespoň trochu líbit.

„Severusi, přišel nám dopis z agentury,“ zavolal Harry na svého snoubence, roztrhl obálku a nahlédl dovnitř. Vyndal z ní dva papíry a jeden z nich podal Severusovi.

Na papírech byla napsaná různá motta, které jim svatební agentura poslala, aby si jedno z nich vybrali na zadní stranu jejich svatebního oznámení.

„Tak co, líbí se ti některé z nich?“ zeptal se Harry, zatímco si prohlížel návrhy.

„Všechno je strašně kýčovité,“ odfrkl si Severus. „Poslechni si třeba tohle:

_Z lásky jsme zrozeni,_

_lásku chceme dát,_

_Lásku, co navěky bude nás hřát._

_Láska ta odpouští, láska ta věří,_

_Naději neztratí, kdo se jí svěří.“_

„Máš pravdu, to nebude zrovna nejvhodnější. Nechci nic přeslazeného,“ souhlasil Harry a přečetl další návrh:

_„Ve víru života jsem Tě vyhledala_

_a do rukou Ti dala život svůj,_

_starej se o něj, lásko moje,_

_vždyť to bude i život Tvůj._

Tohle zní, jako kdyby ta žena toho muže milovala, ale on ji ne. Měla by mít vůči němu podřízenou nebo méněcennou roli a muž po svatbě řídil celý její život,“ zamračil se Harry.

_„Konec snění, začíná život._ Ehm,…takže předtím, než si někoho vezmeš, jsi skutečně nežil, jen snil? V tom případě jsem vděčný, že Voldemort byl jen sen,“ zakřenil se Harry.

„Co říkáš na tohle?“ ušklíbl se Severus a přečetl na oplátku zase něco ze svého listu.

_Až budu zvedat tvůj bílý závoj,_

_a polibkem zpečetíme to přísahané ANO,_

_neplač, drahá, jen tiše řekni,_

_to, co jsme chtěli se vytouženě stalo,“_ dočetl a začal se hlasitě smát.

„Hééj, nikdy si na sebe žádný závoj nevezmu!“ zlobil se Harry, ale potom se také rozesmál.

„Jak si přeješ, drahá,“ škádlil ho.

„Tohle je docela pěkné, Severusi…“ ozval se po delší chvíli Harry.

_„Byli jsme dva_

_a měli jsme jedno srdce.“_

„Máš pravdu,“ souhlasil Severus, „není to až tak špatné. Rozhodně je to zatím to nejlepší, co nám poslali,“ odpověděl a četl dál:

_„Motto ….život nám napíše sám…_ Jak originální,“ rýpnul si. „To nemají lidé ani trochu představivosti? Nebo tohle…

_Jsme takoví, jací jsme._

To sice ano, ale nechápu, proč by si to někdo chtěl dát na svatební oznámení. Je to neosobní, nic to o nás neříká…

_Dva není dvakrát jedna._

_Dva je tisíckrát jedna._

Je skvělé, že lidé v dnešní době ještě nezapomněli umět počítat,“ dodal další sarkastickou poznámku Severus.

„A tohle nemůžeme použít určitě:“ přečetl Harry další motto.

_Muž a žena dohromady vytvářejí_

_teprve skutečného člověka.“_

„To máš pravdu, za nic na světě bych tě nevyměnil za ženu.“

„Ani kdyby to byla ta nekrásnější žena na světě?“ zeptal se se zájmem Harry. „

Ani kdyby to byla ta nejkrásnější žena na světě,“ usmál se Severus, naklonil se k Harrymu a něžně ho políbil.

*****

„Rone, pojď se podívat, Harry se Severusem nám poslali svatební oznámení,“ zavolala nadšeně Hermiona z obývacího pokoje na svého manžela. Opatrně roztrhla obálku, vyndala jednoduchý bílý papír a začetla se do svatebního oznámení.

Ron byl zvědavý, co ti dva vybrali. Ještě před dvěma dny mu Harry psal dopis, v němž si stěžoval, jak nemůžou vybrat nic, co by se jim líbilo.

Hermiona mu podala papír a Ron se nadšeně začetl…A když oznámení dočetl, zarazil se. „Žádné motto? Takže nakonec nic nevybrali?“ divil se.

„Ale vybrali,“ řekla a otočila papír, na kterém stálo jediné slovo.

_Navždy._


End file.
